


Family Gathering

by infizero



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Original Character(s), anyways gay rights, but she's that person who's like "you can do whatever just not in front of my kids!!1!", her mom isn't Super Homophobe, her name's bella, just lisia's mom (aka wallace's elder sister)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infizero/pseuds/infizero
Summary: Lisia can't wait for her Uncle Wallace to visit, but when he arrives, he's not alone. With the revelation about her uncle, Lisia feels more separate from her mother than ever. But why? Is the star Pokemon Coordinator perhaps hiding something about herself just beneath the surface...?





	Family Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Serena, I'm a useless lesbian and I apologize in advance for this being so self-indulgent. But hey! Gays!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! uwu

"I can't wait to see Uncle Wallace!" Lisia said, smoothing out her blue skirt and patting her teal hair. "It's been so long… that Gym Leader position always keeps him so busy," she added with a slight hint of poutiness in her voice.

 

"Yes, well, it will be good to see him." her mother replied from the kitchen.

 

She was waiting in the living room for the man to arrive for a visit. She hadn't seen him in almost a year; Wallace was busy with his duties as a Gym Leader and Lisia herself was busy with her own career as a coordinator idol, and her mother and father were busy with their jobs as well, so there had really been no time for them to meet up. But finally their free days had all lined up, (except her father, who was out of the region for work) and they were able to invite her uncle over for dinner; Lisia had never been more excited. Uncle Wallace was the best - he had done contests in the past and always encouraged her to take her career with them further. He had actually designed her first coordinator outfit that she had taken inspiration from for her current outfit that she wore right now as she waited for the familiar ring of her doorbell.

 

Of course, she knew that her uncle wouldn't be arriving for another fifteen minutes, but that didn't bother her. She was too excited to do anything else but wait for him to arrive. 

 

After a few minutes her mother was done preparing dinner and joined her in the living room, beside her on the couch.

 

"Now Lisia, before Wallace arrives, I just wanted to… tell you some things."

 

Lisia looked at her mother curiously. "You've got your 'serious face' on," she said, frowning. "What do you wanna tell me that's so bad?"

 

Her mother turned a tad pink. "Well it's nothing… 'bad,' per say, I just wanted to… tell you something."

 

Lisia crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

 

"Well… I know you're very excited to see Wallace. I am too. But I haven't told you…" her mother closed her eyes, then opened them and said quietly, "Wallace is coming with someone else. He's coming with-"

 

Suddenly she was cut off by the doorbell ringing. She winced.

 

“He’s early.” she said, getting up from the couch to go open the door. Lisia peeked out from behind the wall of the living room doorway as her mother unlocked the door and opened it.

 

She grinned and ran from the living room before her mother could say anything. "Uncle Wallace~!"

 

Her uncle lit up when he saw her and hugged her as she ran up to him. 

 

"Hey Lissi!" Wallace said, ruffling her hair. "How's the coordinating going?"

 

"Great! I won a bunch more ribbons, I-" Lisia stopped as she noticed that there was someone else beside him.    
  


A man with short light-blue hair in a black suit was stood beside her uncle, smiling down at her slightly. She looked at him questioningly. The man held out his hand.

 

"Hello. You must be Lisia." he smiled. "My name is Steven. I'm the champion of Hoenn."

 

Her eyes went wide and she took his hand and shook it. "Wow! Sorry I didn't recognize you; I'm not too experienced in Pokemon battling."

 

Steven chuckled. "That's fine. I don't know much about Pokemon coordinating."

 

"I can't believe you're friends with the champion of Hoenn!" Lisia said in wonder as they came inside.

 

Wallace and Steven shared a look. Her uncle glanced at her mother and said lowly, "I thought you had told her."

 

"I was! I was going to, I just…" her mother said frantically.

 

Wallace pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to his niece. "Lisia sweetie, why don't you go get some of your ribbons to show me?"   
  


Lisia nodded and headed up the stairs, but she stopped on the last step to listen in. She knew 

they were just trying to get her out of the way.

 

"Why don't you want her to know? Are you ashamed of me?" Wallace said threateningly.

 

"No, I just… I just didn't think she was ready." her mother said.

 

"Bella, this isn't inappropriate. This isn't something wrong. There's no reason for you to try and protect her from this!" Wallace said.

 

"I know, I- I'm sorry. We can tell her at dinner." her mother said, ashamed. 

 

"Tell me what?" Lisia said, going down the stairs. She couldn't take it anymore. What had her mother been hiding from her?

 

"Lisia honey!" her mother said, startled.

 

"What have you been keeping from me?" Lisia demanded.

 

Her mother bit her lip and looked away. Wallace frowned at her and turned to his niece with a gentle expression.   
  


"Lissi, Steven and I aren't friends." he said.

 

"What?" she said. "But then why-"

 

"Steven is my fiancé. We're getting married in June." Wallace said, smiling and taking the other man's hand, who smiled a bit as well.

 

"Oh!" Lisia exclaimed, her cheeks flushing. She stared at her feet and mumbled, "Sorry I- I didn't know."

 

"It's fine." Wallace said. He glanced at his sister with a frown. "That's not your fault."

 

"So, dinner!" her mother said suddenly, power-walking to the kitchen.

Wallace sighed.

 

+++   
  
"So… when did you guys meet?" Lisia asked. They were sat at the dinner table with her mother's homemade stew in front of them.

 

Steven chuckled and glanced at his fiancé. "Oh, what was it, ten years ago? I was in Sootopolis, examining some ancient stones… Wallace stumbled upon me and asked me what I was doing staring at rocks-"

 

"Oh yes, and then you went on that long explanation about dirt-"

 

" _ Minerals,  _ Wallace."

 

Lisia's uncle rolled his eyes. "- _ minerals, _ and to be honest it all pretty much went over my head, but he offered to take me to some rock museum nearby and I said yes.”

 

“So you like… rocks?” Lisia said, stifling a laugh.

 

“Geology. The  _ study _ of rocks.” Steven clarified.

 

“So… rocks.”

 

Lisia and Wallace chuckled while Steven sighed and said, “Yes, I like rocks. They’re just so fascinating! There’s so many types and different properties, and the way they’re retrieved and polished and shaped-”

 

“Alright, alright, we don’t need another long explanation about dirt.”

 

“ _ Minerals.” _ Steven corrected.

 

“I’m just teasing.” Wallace said lightheartedly, placing his hand on his. Lisia noticed the matching rings that were clearly made out of stone instead of metal.

 

“Am I invited to the wedding?” Lisia said excitedly. “I’ve never been to a wedding, well, I mean, I went to one of mom’s friends’ wedding when I was like two but I don’t remember it so I basically have never been to a wedding. So am I?”

 

Wallace laughed, that sound that she had gotten so used to putting her at ease instantly. “Of course you’re invited. We were actually going to ask if you could be our flower girl.”

 

“Could I!” Lisia got stars in her eyes. “I’ll get to designing my dress as soon as you’re gone! What are the main colors of the whole thing gonna be? I’ve  _ got _ to color-coordinate!”   
  


“Alright, calm down, calm down. It’s months and months away. We’re still deciding on everything. But don’t worry, you’ll be the first to know.” Wallace assured her.

 

Lisia squealed and clapped her hands. “Eee~! I’m so excited! Mom, you’ve got to take me shopping for materials. I’m out of my signature blue and my dress needs mending.”

 

Her mother nodded, still staying silent at the table.

 

“So what’s being a coordinator like?” Steven asked. “I’ve seen you on TV sometimes; you must be good if you’re that famous.”

 

Lisia blushed. “Oh, well, I’m not  _ that _ famous, I mean, I doubt anyone outside Hoenn knows my name, but yeah, I guess I am a bit of a celebrity,” she babbled. “Coordinating is really fun! Basically you dress up your Pokemon and they perform moves to win over the audience. Different moves have different categories, like cute or tough, and depending on what the category of the contest is, you use certain moves to win!”

 

She rambled on for a few minutes more about the logistics of contests, probably not doing the best job of explaining, but Steven listened patiently and seemed interested the whole time. It made her smile; most Pokemon battlers she met dismissed contests as “silly girl stuff” and gave her such patronizing looks when she explained them; it was refreshing to finally be treated like an equal.

 

Her mother noticed that everyone was done with their stew and stood up. “Would anyone like dessert?”

 

“Dessert sounds wonderful Bella.” Wallace said. His sister nodded and headed for the kitchen.

 

The minute she was gone Lisia said quietly, “Uncle Wallace, can I…” she swallowed nervously. “...can I ask you and Steven something?”   
  


“Of course.”

 

“Well, I just… I just was wondering… I wanted to know…” Lisia played with her spoon in the empty bowl.

 

“How did you know?” she asked quietly.

 

Wallace gave a knowing smile and glanced at Steven. “Well, it’s different for everyone. When I was younger I didn’t have any interest in girls. I never got crushes. Or at least, I thought I never got crushes. But there was this particular boy that I always noticed and thought about and… well, I’m sure you can figure it out. I didn’t though, until I was about sixteen. It’s different for Steven. He’s bisexual. Do you know what that means?”

 

“He likes guys and girls, right?” Lisia wasn’t super familiar with the terminology, but she remembered the word from some scandal she had seen on TV.

 

“Or anyone. It differs.” Steven shrugged. “I never heard the word until I was twenty. When I was younger, I just thought I was straight. I didn’t think about it. No one really does at that age. But then when I was thirteen, I realized that I liked boys. I didn’t know you could like both. I thought I was just gay. So I repressed my crushes on girls and told myself I was just gay. It was maybe only seven years ago when I finally learned the term bisexual and realized that I could like both.” he smiled slightly at Lisia.

 

“Is there a reason you ask Lisia?” Wallace asked gently.

 

She bit her lip and nodded, looking at her lap. “You remember May? With the brown hair?”

 

“We’ve met.” Wallace and Steven said at the same time.

 

“Well… I keep finding myself… thinking things… about her… like how cute she looks in the outfit I made for her… and the way her blue eyes kind of look like the ocean… and… um…” Lisia blushed and averted her eyes.

 

She glanced at their patient and kind faces and continued, “A-and my friend Chaz keeps trying to go on picnics with me, and he jokes about how our Pokemon have crushes on each other and stuff… I think he likes me. And I just feel so weird because- I mean, he’s a boy, right? A boy who likes me! I’m supposed to like him and want to kiss him and stuff but I… I keep wanting him to go away and leave me and May alone… and, and I think I might…”

 

She swallowed and whispered, “...want to kiss  _ her  _ instead.”

 

Lisia went quiet. She stared at her lap, not daring to glance back up again. “I’m just so… scared. I never felt like I could tell Mom and now…”

 

Wallace sighed and glanced back at the kitchen entrance, where his sister was still topping the cake, oblivious to the conversation happening in the dining room. “Bella is… Bella isn’t the best when it comes to these things. But she’s definitely not the worst. She just believes what she’s been taught. I think me being… me has helped her sympathize, but she’s still a little... touchy when it comes to this stuff.”

 

“Why can’t I… why can’t I just like May? Why does it have to be a big deal? All my friends get to have crushes on boys and talk about them to everyone.” Lisia said, tears starting to well up in her eyes. “Why do I have to be different? A-and it’s even worse 'cause, I-I’m an idol, I’m supposed to be p-perfect…”

 

Lisia felt someone grab her hands. She looked up and saw her uncle leaned across the table, his hands on hers. 

 

"You are perfect just the way you are Lisia." Wallace said seriously. "And it's your decision whether or not you want to tell the world. And whatever you do, I'll support you."

 

He glanced at Steven, took his hand too and squeezed it. " _ We'll _ support you."

 

Lisia nodded and blinked away her tears with a grateful smile. 

 

Just then her mother walked in with a vanilla cake on a tray. "I hope you all like it." she said nervously. "It's, um, iced with chocolate in the middle! Haha!"

 

+++

 

Dinner went smoothly. Lisia's mother still seemed a bit uncomfortable, but for the most part they ignored her discomfort and had a good time amongst themselves. When Steven and Wallace left, Lisia hugged both of them. Steven looked a bit surprised, but he smiled. Lisia rushed up to her room, and before she got to what she was planning to do, she saw Steven and Wallace kiss and fly off on Steven's Metagross through her window and grinned.

 

She got out her paper and art supplies and began to write with her favorite blue pen.

 

_ "Dear May…" _

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading! I'm really glad I finished this because I like never finish anything I try to write lol. Anyway Steven and Wallace are husbands and Lisia is a closeted lesbian! Gay rights!


End file.
